charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Vandalus
Vandalus was the antagonist of the Charmed novel: Garden of Evil. He went by the name "Micah Grant" as a human after the Elders cursed him into human form to strip away his power. History Early Life Vandalus was one of the most violent, destructive demons of the Underworld, and fought for centuries against his arch-nemesis, Aplacum, for domination of the dimensions. If one ever killed the other, the vanquishing demon would reign supreme, bringing untold horrors to humanity. Fortunately, the Elders were able to lure Vandalus away from his loyal minions long enough to cast a powerful spell on him, banishing him to Earth in the early 19th century in human form. Over the centuries, he learned to access some of his powers (such as hypnotizing people), though he was not nearly as powerful as he was before. To become Vandalus again and regain his full strength, he needed a kiss of true love to break the curse. He spent centuries trying to break the curse, though the Aplacum always killed off his lovers before true love's kiss could be planted. Meeting Paige Matthews In the 21st century, Vandalus became a well-known millionaire named Micah Grant, and dedicated to building halfway houses and orphanages to find vulnerable children who would learn to become loyal to him so that he may use them as his army when the time came. After his rival was vanquished by the Charmed Ones, Phoebe speculated that she received her premonition to prevent Vandalus's current 'love interest' from being killed in the crossfire—Vandalus was able to trick Paige into becoming his new paramour, eventually trapping her in his garden behind a seemingly impenetrable magical barrier, allowing him time to use his power to win her heart over. Fortunately, before the spell was complete, Piper and Phoebe were able to penetrate the barrier by travelling with Cole via shimmering rather than Leo's orbing—as Cole's power came from evil, the barrier was unable to deflect him as Vandalus had only erected it to keep out good magic—allowing them time to get through to Paige and convince her to help them vanquish Vandalus. Physical Appearance In his demonic form, Vandalus was an intimidatingly hulking creature with a face that looked like having been mummified for a thousand years. He showed deep fleshy wrinkles, hundreds of sharp teeth and had blank black eyes. In his human form, however, he was extremely attractive, with tall height, broad shoulders, slim physique, dark hair and blue eyes. Appendices Book of Shadows Vandalus :Vandalus, one of the most violent, destructive demons of the underworld, fought for centuries against its arch-nemesis Aplacum for dominion of the dimensions. If one ever killed the other, the vanquishing demon would reign supreme, bringing untold horrors to humanity. :Fortunately, the Elders managed to lure Vandalus away from his loyal minions long enough to cast a powerful spell on him, banishing him to Earth in the early nineteenth century. :As a human, Vandalus is of tall stature, with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. The color is almost unnatural. Spells Revelation Spell :Mirror of life, mirror so sure, :In your reflection all is pure. :Behind your glass let nothing hide, :Reveal the truth that lurks inside. Vanquishing Spell :Power of Three spell :By the Power of Three, his spells be done, :His evil through, his mask unspun. :Take this monster away from us, :Let our words vanquish Vandalus. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Hypnosis:' The ability to put people in a trance and make them do his bidding. *'Thermal blasts:' The ability to throw lethal blasts of heat energy. *'Super Strength:' The ability to exert inhuman physical strength. *'Force Field:' The ability to create protective shields of magic. Vandalus used it to hold Paige and Cole captive, respectively. ;Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to live an infinite lifespan at an arrested age. *'High Resistance:' The ability to withstand physical and magical harm. Vandalus was able to survive Cole's lethal energy ball. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to magical or physical attacks. Vandalus was immune to Piper's power of Molecular Combustion. Appearances Vandalus appeared in a total of 1 non-canonical novel throughout the franchise. Category:Novel Characters Category:Novel Demons